Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a graphene material and method of preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Existing preparation methods of graphene, including mechanical stripping method, graphite oxide reduction method, chemical vapor deposition method, epitaxial growth method, electrochemical method, and electric arc method, all can only be carried out on small scale; large scale methods have, heretofore, been elusive.